cover your eyes
by kibalover2006
Summary: this story is mostly about tragic and love. kiba:oc sorakairi other parings soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover your eyes**

**Name: Ray**

**Age: 13**

**Eyes: white and in real world black**

**Hair: dark brown with silver streaks**

**Clothes: a tan Chinese shirt, black shorts, black ninja shoes, and a black hinate.**

**Info: family died in real world and prays to get into naruto world. Had a brother and sister but disappeared for 6 years and ray gave up hope. Ray is very smart and strong. She also took 9 years of tijutsu classes. Was born January 19, 1993.**

**Kairi p.s kingdom hearts 2**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes: brown**

**Hair: red**

**Info: friends with sora and riku .past unknown.**

**Sora p.s. kingdom hearts 2**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: blue**

**Info: friends with Kairi and riku. He is the wielder of the key blade and has to go to other worlds to sill off their gates.**

**Naruto: who are they and what are they doing in my show!**

**Me: stop screaming naruto and it is not just your show.**

**Sora: be quite I have to fight heart less tomorrow.**

**Kairi and the rest of naruto crew: SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cover your eyes

Ch.1

Kiba's point of view

It started like any other day. Me and my team were training. My name is Kiba and my team mates are Hinata and shino. But when we heard that death scream we knew something was wrong so we went to check it out. When we got there we saw a crater with a girl in it. It looked like are hokage hit her but are hokage cant hit an innocent. Hinata was scared so I said "cover your eyes and don't look." I went to the girl to see if she was alive and she was. We all ran to the hospital so she can be in better care. I stayed and Hinata and shino went to go get neji to see what happened. When I could go see her I saw her awake and she looked at me and said "hi my name is ray and I am 13 and what is your name and age." "Well my name is Kiba and I am 12." P.s. this is when neji and his team are 13 and all the other teams are 12. "Well I can guess your last name; you're a hyuuga because of your white eyes."

RAY'S POINT OF VIEW

I'm a hyuuga that can mean one thing I am in naruto. "What are you doing" asked a mean voice in her head. "Who are you?" "I am your demon and you can call me angel I am a 7 tailed wolf. "That means your 1 of the nine demons." "Hello" asked Kiba. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to let you know you broke your arm and you are on gai's team.

To be continued

Me: I am finally finished.

Naruto: by any chance are you that ray girl.

Me: yeah because I am hot.

Gaara: no your not and by the way can I be in your story?

Me: yes and I am so hot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cover your eyes ch.2 say what**_

**Me: why gai can't I be with that baka naruto.**

**Naruto: take that back**

**Kiba: she's right you know and she is so hot!**

**Kari and sora: get on with the story**

**Me ……………….. Okay (starts to cry)**

**Rays point of view**

"**What, why gai's team he is retarded." "No…. well I agree with you there but you're very powerful, so you have to" Kiba said. "That's it I am leaving, bye forever Kiba." All of the sudden two people fell right in front of her. "Kairi are you okay." "Yeah, sora, please get off." "I can't get off, why not, because someone's standing on me." Sure enough there stood ray on a boy probably the sora kid. "Can you get off" Sora pleaded. "Yes is all I have to say to a cutie like you." This is what ticked Kiba off. "She's mine go out with that girl not my girl." "Kiba stop it, why don't we get all the teams and have a sleepover with these nice kids." "I am not a kid I am 15 years old and you are 13 so stop saying I am cute." "Lets go" "did she even listen to a word I said" sora asked Kiba. Kiba just shook his head no and off they went to get the teams and go to Kiba's house. All the teams said yes for one reason ray is hot. They were all walking toward Kiba's house when sin and rin appeared in front of them. "Hi sin and rin how's it been." "It's been good "said sin. "Where going to Kiba's house want to come." "Yes." And off they went to Kiba's house.**

**(At Kiba's house)**

"**Why don't we play a game of truth or dare" ray asked. Ray went to get the bottle out of Kiba's room; she came back and spun the bottle. It landed on sora and she said "truth or dare" and he said "dare sucker" ray said "kiss ino for 10 seconds on the lips." We all watched in horror as the 10 seconds past. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kiba all Kiba said was dare. "Okay I dare you to share a bed with ray" said sora. Next Kiba spun the bottle and it landed on neji and he said "dare." "Okay I dare you to share a bed with tenten." Neji spun the bottle and it landed on me I said "dare" "okay I dare you to stop the game till the sun comes up because we have training tomorrow wit Gai. We all went to are assigned rooms and as the night got hotter I pulled of my shirt and I was only in a bra. Then the weather turned to cold and I hugged Kiba and we fell asleep for the next day.**

**To be continued**

**Kiba: yeah I love you **

**Me: I know you do **

**Naruto: get a room**

**Me and everyone except naruto: we are in a room stupid!**


	4. ch3 characters

**Character page for ch.1**

**our world**

**name: kairi ugonoshi**

**age: 13**

**female**

**birth: may 1, 1993**

**IQ: 200**

**eyes: changes color because elements**

**weight:8 5 lb**

**height:5 foot3**

**hair: brown hair like chii's off of chiobts but in braids.**

**Appearance: she wears the same thing as tenten but black and red.**

**Likes: last resort ,naruto, and friends, reading friends, weapons, tijutsu, spirit of youth, and smart people.**

**Dislikes: ochimaru, treated like a baby, called weak, called anime freak, and girly people and things.**

**History: she goes to smart person high school. She once had a family but they died. Wants to become stronger. Her friends are Kai and ray.**

**Name: Kai hikoro**

**age: 13**

**male**

**birth: may 1, 1993**

**IQ:180**

**eyes: brown**

**weight: 100 lb**

**height: 5 foot 5**

**hair: red like gaara's**

**appearance: he wears what shikamaru wears except red and black.**

**Likes: kairi, last resort, naruto and friends, reading, studying, friends, weapons, tijutsu.**

**Dislikes: itachi, ochimaru, genjutsu, called weak, treated like a baby, girly girls, and country music.**

**History: he goes to the same high school as kairi. Once had a family but they died. He has 2 friends ray and kairi.**

**name: ray haruka**

**age: 13**

**female**

**birth: may 2, 1993**

**IQ:170**

**eyes: silver**

**weight:94 lb**

**height:4 foot 7**

**hair: black**

**appearance: like ino's except shorter skirt and sorts but it is red and black.**

**Likes: anything even naruto and friends**

**hates: ninjutsu and genjutsu, ochimaru, every animal except dogs** .


End file.
